Lex Luthor
''Lex Luthor's Role In Final Crisis In DC X DBZ, Lex is one of the main antagonists of the story. As he causes the crisis. His first appearance in DC X DBZ was in episode 1 "Final Crisis". When he was allied with Double Future Trunks to try to get away from the unknown adversary Garek. Future Lex and the Lex in the present were the main causes of the entire crisis. Using and gaining control of an Interdimentior. Appearance When Lex Luthor isnt in his battle suit he just a guy in a suit. Usually a black suit. When he uses his suit, its typically big and bulky. Its colors are a mix of green and purple pieces. However in DC X DBZ, its a darker shade of green with dark gray metal pieces, 2 large back thrusters and in between those, back cannons. He also has an eye piece which probably helps him fight. The 3 bright lights in his chest area are the suit's source of energy. Lex Luthor As A Playable DC X DBZ Character Lex is also a character for DC X DBZ: Crisis War I. A high-tier character, Lex can do damage very fast if you know how to use him. However all but 2 attacks do only 1 damage per hit. But Lex can use attacks quickly. He can also move at a fast pace and his attacks allow steady movement. His only "Ace in the Hole" is a powerful reflect shield. 'Move Set':'' *L3 = Kryptonite Beams Fires 3 hand beams in quick succesion. Has a long range and is good for basic damage. *Hold Triangle and move left stick = Fly Basicly makes you fly at a slow speed, it's useful at situations with basic ranged attacks. *While Flying hold O = Afterburner Upgraded version of fly (see above), this is more useful for escape of heavier attacks or other players, do use this for chase aswell. *Square = Pulsar Reflection Shield Forms a protecting shield around Lex. It's unbreakable and will send out a dangerous EMP pulse if it takes damage for a certain amount of time. It will also stay active longer if it is hit. *Right + X = Krypto Spear (Finisher) Lex first fires a tractor beam at the foe. Then while the foe is incapable of movement, he throws a sharp and powerful spear made of kryptonite at the foe. If done while the foe is at 35% health or below, the damage the spear does quadruples. *Up + R1 = Kryponite Shot Basic charge shot that does limited damage but has a fast cast and recharge time. *Directly after Kryponite Shot press Up + R1 = Kryptonite Burst Fires a second blast of energy to further damage the target. *Down + R1 = Kryponite Blast After a second of charging, Lex releases a Krypto blast. Its a good combo move. *L1 = Krypto Axe (By Jd1640)The Krypto Axe is a melee attack I would recommend if you're opponent is standing still (Using Ultra fx), but dont use this if the player has a shield engaged or any kind of lethal protection. *Up + L2 = Bunker Buster (By Jd1640)The Bunker Buster is what you would use if you're opponent is hiding, stuck, or charging an attack otherwise dont use it, it takes ALOT of time to charge and you'll get kicked in the butt before you can use it. *Down + L2 = Electromagnetic Pulse (By Jd1640)I was waiting for this one... The Electromagnetic Pulse! This attack is very useful in case of you being hunted, when you're cornered, or when your opponent is in close proximity of you. *Down + R2 = Lex'cellence (Ultra) Calls down an Orbital Strike to obliterate your foes. Makes a massive laser and cause a large shockwave that travels throughout the area causing further damage. ''Trivia'' *The attacks, Krypto Axe, Lex'cellence, and the Pulsar Shield were actually from the popular game Injustice: Gods Among Us. *The attacks, Bunker Buster and the Electromagnetic Pulse were actually from the popular MMO DC Universe Online. *Lex Luthor's Tech Suit appearance was inspired by DC Universe Online's Future Lex. *The Kryptonite Beams attack is directly from DCUO's Handblaster weapon style.